This invention relates to the musical instrument accessory market. It finds particular utility when used with a pedal board.
Musical effect pedals, also referred to as effect pedals, or stompboxes, or audio effect pedals, are commonly used with electric guitars and other instruments to allow the performer to affect the sound of the music being played during the performance. One or more audio effect pedals are typically mounted to a pedal board. Pedal boards typically have an upwardly angled surface on which several audio effect pedals can be mounted, typically with the use of hook and loop fasteners, such as sold under the trademark Velcro®. Pedal boards also facilitate routing of cables and delivery of power to the various effect pedals. Electric guitar players, as an example, use individual assortments of audio effect pedals/stompboxes to create their individual sound. With rare exception, electrical guitar player and electric bass player “process” their audio signal with effect pedals/stompboxes during practice and performance.